Frozen Flame
by Adameia K
Summary: A bright new graduate is assigned to squad ten. will she prove too much for poor Toshiro to handle? Or will they find more in common than just the ice? Possible pairings, and obviously AU. now reached start of cannon
1. A Place to Find

Frozen flame– Chapter One: A Place to Find

Summary: A bright new graduate is assigned to squad ten. will she prove too much for poor Toshiro to handle? Or will they find more in common than just the ice? (Starts a ways before cannon story starts, just bear with me 'til then k?) Possible pairings, and obviously AU.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or, has violence, possible pairing not sure

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Bleach, They are owned by, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Tsukikade, she is completely mine so do not steal her or else you will feel my wrath once I find out that you did.

Author's Note: hi guys! I finally finished typing up this first chapter(I had to make a few grammar changes and also a few story corrections) I have more hand written but due to it being summer I'll make quicker progress, but due to my time now being split between this and AOTT, posting will be inevitably slower but I hope that doesn't discourage those who like my other fic from reading this or those who don't typically like the Naruto from reading my other fic since I have been known for taking a … unique perspective on things so I consider my fanfics, in a way to be original stories, inspired by the worlds that the fandom's take place in, so my story may have a lot of elements of Naruto and follows some of it's story, it is drastically different in my own unique way, similar to this fic, though this one will take a while to meet up with the cannon story since it actually starts a while before those events take place.

Chapter one: A place to find

My name is Tsukikade (moon dragon) Enkai-sukai (ocean-sky), and I just graduated from the Shinigami Academy, and was assigned to squad ten of the thirteen court guard squad, under Captain Hitsugaya, and Lieutenant Matsumoto. That's the thing, when they informed me of what squad to report to... **THEY FORGOT TO TELL ME WHERE IT IS! ***sigh* "I wish I had at least a ma-ap…" I said/ whined to the air, panting slightly from the hours of walking around, trying to find: first, my new squad barracks, and then later, for someone to ask for directions to said barracks. I sighed once again and flicked one of my framing bangs out of my face, my silky black hair shined in the daylight with a blue tint, seemingly an undertone that didn't actually exist. My dark, amethyst colored eyes flicked to and fro, searching, and examining every detail thoroughly. Suddenly, I whirled around holding my hand in front of me in a position to instantly throw the shiruken, or ninja stars, that I now held between my fingers. My slightly narrowed eyes widened as I caught sight of who had appeared behind me causing my reaction to change. Instantly, the ninja stars vanished from my fingers, my feet snapped together, and my arms were suddenly at my side as I bowed from the waist, saying, "Captain Hitsugaya sir, I apologize for my reaction to your arrival, I had not previously sensed your presence." I said respectfully. Coming out of my bow, I keep my eyes lowered, as is proper for someone of lower rank.

His eyebrow twitched, you could clearly see the look of irritation on his face, he took a deep breath then asked, " are you Tsukikade Enkai-sukai, the graduate supposed to report to me an hour ago for rank evaluations?" all the while scrutinizing my face as if both questioning me and trying to answer his own question.

"Yes, that is my name… Captain Hitsugaya, I am sorry for being late reporting to the squad barracks, as you might have noticed, I got lost because of the lack of directions, and unfamiliarity with the grounds." I explained, trying to remain as respectful as possible, because no sane person just out of the academy would want a Captain class Shinigami mad at them… even if I am a prodigy. Even if I am a prankster, as well as trickster, cunning enough to make any ordinary fox (or crow) jealous beyond reason. It just wasn't done, even by me.

"Did it have to happen to my squad this time?" he mumbled almost incoherently under his breath. "Since you cannot be blamed for your absence" he said louder, still grumbling under his breath in his pauses, "you might as well follow me, and PAY ATTENTION! Wouldn't want a repeat of this mistake would we? I'll show you how to get to the barracks." Finished the quite frustrated, white haired Captain, as he pivoted in place and started walking down one of the paths, towards where I can only guess the barracks was located, a tick mark still visible on his head. So I nodded and followed his lead as he showed me the way through the Winding maze that in time, I would know like the back of my hand, it's just in my nature.

As we continued walking, I examined my surroundings, deep in thought about my new Captain, whom is still in front of me, -he is kinda cute… NO! what am I thinking he's my captain, and of course I might think that, he looks like a kid and I'm not stupid… he is probably sensitive about the height subject…- I shook my head slightly, then got a pondering look as I asked, "Captain… do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Hitsugaya paused in his step, and then continued walking. Silence reigned, after a few minutes of this he sighed in exasperation then answered,

"Fine, go ahead but be warned, I will only answer a few of them." He said, his aggravation leaking in every word he uttered to the point that it seemed to become more of a presence than a mood. I grin slightly at this, amused by my findings, and scratch my cheek as I thought of what to ask first. I decided to start simple,

"Is it true that you have an ice type Zanpakuto? A powerful one?" silence graced my question, leaving an awkward silence in its wake. That is, until I heard a simple, "yes".

"Do you know why I was assigned to your squad… specifically?" I knew I was pressing into dangerous territory now, I know why he would be shocked by this question, it is not supposed to be common knowledge that squad assignments are not as random as they may seem, most graduates are placed in a squad based on their personality, attributes or special affinities, just like how the squads are specialized, but I wasn't only acknowledged for my abilities I was smart, and knew that such a thing wouldn't be common knowledge among academy students, to stop complaints that might occur due to where they were assigned by those that are arrogant.

" As you well know, you've already discovered your own ice type Zanpakuto, and because of mine, for some reason, it is quite common for ice types to make their way into my squad ( I think they must think that I would actually be able to help them at all grrr…), also, they didn't think that you would be suited personality wise for the other… squads that your abilities could have recommended you for, or that requested you, though that is common for the most promising recruit would get a few requests…" he trailed off, clearly not going to comment more on the matter, not wanting to push my luck, I dropped it as well, smiling cheerfully as I glanced down at my captain- I hope I do well here, but with him as a captain, I don't think things could be that bad after all- were my thoughts, though I didn't notice the slight blush that tinged my cheeks as I drew my gaze from my… height challenged superior.

Back in the academy, for some reason, I was a prodigy, I loved experimenting, and pushing my limits, I had actually manifested a physical portrayal of my Zanpakuto before the final exam even became a major worry, and not only that, I strictly remember that during my exam, I released my shikai without having to be in extreme danger like is the usual case... I shook myself from my memories and looked up, I noticed that we ere approaching some large, double-door gates with the symbol of the tenth squad painted on them, I smiled and as we walked through the gates I said, "Thank you Captain, I'll try my best to prove myself." And with that, the gears of fate started to turn.


	2. A Place to Belong

Frozen flame– Chapter Two: A Place to Belong

Summary: Tsukikade has found herself a comfortable part of squad ten, but how will things work out? and haw does she interact with her fellow shinigami?

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or, has violence, possible pairing not sure

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Bleach, They are owned by, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Tsukikade, she is completely mine so do not steal her or else you will feel my wrath once I find out that you did (and trust me I will).

Chapter 2: A Place to Belong

It has been about twelve human years since I have joined Toshiro Hitsugaya's squad. I now find myself ranked as the third seat of the tenth squad of the13 Court Guard Squads of Seireitei, and I have learned, over time, to fluidly avoid my one rank senior... Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, because of her… habits, almost daily. I also, with the use of my heightened stealth abilities, that have gotten more than one Captain annoyed with me, have had the pleasure of watching Matsumoto… convince (more like drag) others to go drinking with her, since I am always "mysteriously busy" (more like absent) whenever she comes around to try to nab me, which seems to have risen to her purpose in life if how many times she tries is anything to go by.

I quite enjoy the quiet life of a third seat, if you ignore the minor pests… but every now and then I find myself looking back into the past, to how much easier life was before I ever even thought about shinigami, let alone becoming one. My life out in soul society was dull compared to most, the only exciting thing was that in my early years, I got lost a lot, sometimes, I would find my own way back, but those other times, I was found by _**him**__. _He often guided me around and eventually taught me the way, and he was the one who took me to the shinigami academy and told me of my powers. I was shocked to find that all that time, he had hid the fact that he was one of the shinigami of the seireitei, and a captain at that. But despite all that I still owe him a life debt, for helping me, for showing me my potential… and for most of all, saving my life.

Ah, well at the present time I find myself in the office that was intended for a certain lieutenant, completing the ignored paperwork. I grabbed the sheets and leveled them against the desk while I stood, heading towards the door, only to sense Rangiku's Reitsu signature along with a dreaded sense of foreboding, I glanced around, only to recall that there wasn't a second exit, or even a window. The Reitsu drew closer, leaving no time for me to escape her sight if I were to try to leave, so I started to plot how I could out maneuver her this time, only to hear the door open and look up in slight shock. My time was up. The familiar head of the fuku-taicho popped in and grinned as she caught sight of me, her grin widened as she greeted me enthusiastically, "Ohayo! Tsuki-chan! Wanna go out for a drink? I know we can have some fun."

– _lets see if pulling a Toshiro will work…–_ I thought as I said with a blank, pointed stare, "no thanks… don't you have something else your supposed to be doing at the moment? Or do you want me to inform Captain Hitsugaya" I gave her the appropriate looks at the right times to get my point across, but to no avail.

Plan A failed when she replied, "Nope! So let's go! Before all this work you've been doing turns you into another captain!" she managed to pull me into the hall by the arm before I got frustrated enough to forcefully remove it from her grip.

I straightened my clothes and the papers I was holding as I said angrily, "I am busy and I'd rather not lose the brain cells by drinking that horrid stuff, so go find some other poor soul to corrupt… anyway there is nothing wrong with being a little like the Captain, it pays off to be responsible, you should try it sometime." She pouted but resigned, it seemed that letting out my icy side worked this time… like usual. I sighed and headed off to deliver the paperwork to the Captain's office, before Hitsugaya gets back, after all, I wouldn't want him to know that I am the one actually doing the work since I've sort of been hiding it from him, not hard but I've still been sneaky about it.

–A few minutes later–

I silently opened the door with ease to find the image of a shadow filled room greeting me, –_Perfect_– I thought, –_he isn't back yet, I should probably hurry, he is due back soon…_– I scurried quickly into the room and placed the papers into all the correct places in record time, and without a sound, only to start to turn and leave when the sound of a door closing and the sight of the lights turning on froze me in my place. I finished turning only to come face to face with an irate, miniature captain. –_oh crud_–I thought, feeling the nervous sweat run down my face as I laughed lightly and said, "oh, captain, your back! You gave me quite a shock!" a smiled slightly and gave off a small laugh to try and ease the tension… it didn't work.

"I know what you have been doing, and don't try to fool me, I was here I saw what you just did. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Rangiku isn't the type to just randomly start doing her work when she spends so much effort avoiding it and you were the only new seated officer that we have had in a while so even if I hadn't caught you… you still would have been found out." He growled, letting some of his reitsu bear down on me to make his point… and his irritation clear. I sighed.

" I knew you would find me out eventually, I was leaving an easy trail, but if your done being mad at me for helping get the work done on time then I DO have other things I could be doing." A calmly stated, giving off a slight smirk at the end. I tried hard to keep the blush off my face when he made a cute contemplating face after I said that, and as he was about to say something else, I gave him a mischievous look and used my Seireisenkou (Spirit flash) to disappear from the room, right as he started to say something more on the matter.

– That night–

I laid against the tiles of a roof as I somberly watched the moon rise and I contemplated the events of today, –_ Toshiro-kun found out my small secret, but I should be more careful not to broadcast my talents, I don't want to possibly be separated from him before I manage to tell him my feelings…_–I sighed wistfully, debating over my problems, and my feelings as I stared at the full moon and wondered, –_I wonder what new adventures I will find in the future eh? I miss you old friend, I only wish you didn't have to leave, or that you at least told me where you were going so I could visit, though I do wonder what you would think of me now…_– I stood and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, relishing in the light breeze. I smiled softly, and made up my mind as I disappeared silently into the night.

_**Authors note: **_**hi guys! Sorry I took so long, I had to revise this chapter a couple times, hopefully it is to your liking, and as you may have noticed, I revealed a bit about Tsukikade's past. Now I have a challenge for you. If one of you can guess who the mysterious captain of her past is correctly I will focus harder on the next chapter to get it up faster and mention you in my authors note. Have fun XD!(And for those of you who didn't catch the hint in the story it isn't one of the people who was a captain when ichigo and his gang invaded soul society (that hasn't happened in this story yet) it was someone who was a captain before all of that stuff.)**


	3. A Place of Secrets

Frozen flame– Chapter Three: A Place of Secrets

Summary: Tsuki has more interation with her crush, and the resulting spar only furthers her admiration, though she still has trouble from the persistant Lieutenant of her squad.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or, has violence, possible pairing not sure

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Bleach, They are owned by, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Tsukikade, she is completely mine so do not steal her or else you will feel my wrath once I find out that you did (and trust me I will).

Chapter three: A Place of Secrets

It was a perfectly normal day in Soul Society, Kenpachi out hunting for a good fight, people doing paperwork, messengers running about, others hiding from their superiors, etc. I also was delivering a message, like others might be, to my captain, , who I heard had left for one of the many training grounds to relieve some built p stress(and probably anger at Lieutenant Matsumoto) an hour before I first started my search according to my source, which I am confident was correct. So I find myself in yet another of the grounds, and my tenth try, and this time, I hear the sounds of battle and of shattering ice coming from deeper inside _-this seems to be the place…- _I thought, giving a little sigh of relief as I followed the noise farther inside, this training ground seemed to have plenty of trees to complicate any routes. Once I was farther inside I knew immediately that I had the right place as I started to find stray bits of ice more and more often the farther I went, even at one point in time that I came across a tree trunk the looked completely frozen, jagged shards and crystals of ice spiking off of it, I would have looked up as I gawked to see how far the ice went if my instincts didn't suddenly tell me that a blade was heading for my back. So I spun and blocked with the shuriken that was instantly in between my primary fingers which were raised in front of my face that was now staring at the familiar, icy blade of _Hyorinmaru_, my captain's zanpakuto. Toshiro must have reacted out of instinct to my presence as well, because he soon pulled his blade back, as if he realized who I was, as he did so he said, "good reflexes EnkaiSukai-san, you've gotten stronger since you joined my squad, what did you come here for?" I blushed slightly at the praise, –_he seems to have a caring side hidden under that icy, strict exterior_– I thought to myself as I mechanically delivered the message I had been sent with. As if sensing my thoughts, instead of dismissing me like I thought he would, he gave me a considering look before he turned and walked back into the clearing behind him as he said, "come, I need a sparing partner" his tone clearly made it an order, –_oh crap, I'm done for_– I thought in worry as I followed him. He turned and took a stance, and I was quick to enter one of my own, bringing out another shuriken so I had one in each hand to start with and that was when he struck. I dodged and slashed, widening the strike range with the ice shards that I let come off the edge of the blade in my hand, he pulled back and destroyed the ice like it was nothing. We continued on for a while, before he had me stop, that's enough for now, you have skill with your zanpakuto, but you could still practice more, you need to have refined control if you are to wield an elemental zanpakuto effectively, maybe you should try sparring with others every once in a while to gain a perspective on how it fight different kinds of abilities.." he advised, and I realized that that was actually good advice, and noted it for future reference, I merely replied, "Hai" and left the area to get back to work, with a slight blush at the compliments that I received from my secret crush.

_**`~,Time skip`~,**_

It has been 19 years since my joining Squad ten, and only eight years since my promotion to third seat, and I find it quite comfortable here. I am currently walking down the hall, reminiscing as I head to my Captain's office to deliver the last of today's paperwork. Right as I slide the door open and enter I felt Rangiku's presence, not far off and heading my way, –_Oh crud_…– I thought, quickly closing the door behind me and sorting out the paper work in my arms. Then, I studied my surroundings, everything was normal except for Toshiro snoozing on the couch, –_poor Captain, you just can't catch a break now can you? _– I thought in slight pity as I examined his worn out form. Feeling that Rangiku was almost to the room, and I didn't have time to slip out a window unnoticed, I quickly slipped my small frame into an empty cabinet that was set up in the room. A minute later I hear the door opening and distinctly feminine footsteps entering the room. I peek out a crack, and see Matsumoto searching the room, looking for clues as to where I could have disappeared to. She seemed to pout slightly, disappointed until she caught sight of the-sadly- still sleeping captain, –_I'm sorry shiro-kun…_– I thought in sympathy as Rangiku stalked over to her prey and broke his slumber by picking him up and dragging the not-quite-awake captain out of the room. I sighed in relief as I slipped out of the cabinet and straightened any disarrayed paperwork, just in time to feel an influx of very familiar Raitsu, accompanied by the faint cry of, "but captain!" that was clearly whined by Rangiku. I snickered softly to myself upon hearing that and visualizing the scene of an irritable Hitsugaya vehemently rejecting Rangiku and possibly even scolding/attacking her, depending on how things worked out when he woke up all the way. Finished with my tasks for the day I Seireisenkou'd outside, then to the top of one of the many walls that made the Seireitei into the maze it is. I jumped and used my Seireisenkou to flicker to my landing spot on yet another wall, and continued in this pattern subconsciously, getting more and more complex as I was deep in my thoughts, –_ what should I do? I ran out of things to do for today …. I am sooo bored, there's not much for me to do nowadays besides paperwork, the usual people I ask to spar with are busy and I am not crazy enough to cross paths with Kenpachi who is ALWAYS looking for a new 'sparring' partner…_–I frowned slightly in concentration, only to hear an effeminate middle-low ranged voice pop into my head as I stepped onto yet another wall with a rather joking tone _~you could always spend more time with me ya know…your not the only bored –out –of their-minds person in here_ I flushed darkly in embarrassment at temporarily forgetting about my zanpakuto, who has become a good friend of mine, and the fact that she can get bored just as easily as I do, her only real entertainment coming through observing me after all. –_sorry, __Fukyuukarento__, I forgot momentarily about your situation as well, you understand right?_ – I thought, still nervous about my slip-up. _~of course I do, I am in your head after all, and your zanpakuto, now how about you go make it up for me by doing something more entertaining than those patterns of yours? Because they do get annoying to watch after a while despite the complexity that it can get up to if I leave you to it for long enough…~ _she finished with slight irritation. I flinched, and immediately stopped in my patterns and thought, –_ we could always go toy with Soifon?_ – The reply was _~too common~_– _how about pranking a squad?_ – _~unoriginal~ _I furrowed my brows in thought as I hmm'd_, _–_how about we sneak off to the human world for a while?_ – I suggested, the reply to that was simply, _~purrrfect~ _I smirked upon hearing the satisfaction in the purred response and nodded as I leapt high into the air and used Seireisenkou to reach the closest senkaimon(AN: please tell me if I spelled that right) Gate. I landed, and as usual there wasn't a sound, I didn't even disturb any stray dirt particles. I waited a few minutes and straightened once it was clear that nobody was coming to investigate as a sign that I was successful in not alerting anybody to my presence. I walked over to the large white gates and pulled out one of my shuriken that was my sealed state for my zanpakuto and opened the gate, the customary hell butterfly exited it as I walked into the passageway, only to be greeted by a small flash of light at the end of the tunnel, and the sight of a dense forest surrounding me, –T_hat's odd, I never remember the books saying that one of the gates could open up into such a large forest... just exactly where am I?_ – I thought in slight panic after I used Shunpo to reach the tree tops, which showed a view of a seemingly endless forest. –_I wonder what could possibly be in store for me now? I have a bad feeling about this situation…_– I thought, a feeling of nervous apprehension tightening my muscles slightly and putting my instincts on alert. _~whatever it is, we can handle it. ~__Fukyuukarento_ stated matter-of-factly, her voice filled with confidence.

_**`~, Time skip`~,**_

"I still want to know where you had disappeared to a few weeks ago, Tsukikade…" grumbled the irate Taicho of the tenth squad. "But that is a se-cret! And besides, I didn't know you cared!" I playfully said, smirking all the while, and winked upon the last statement while enjoying the frustrated look on his face, a vein pulsing on his forehead as a sign of his anger. "your dismissed" he sighed finally, giving up for now on trying to weasel the secret I've been keeping out of me. I gave him a final smirk of triumph as I bowed slightly and left the room, heading off to go ask Rukia Kuchiki to spar again, her _Sode no yuki_ was a lot of fun for _Fukyuukarento_ and I to spar against. As I hummed happily to myself as I skipped along, barely sparing a glance at the silver colored fox that seemed to smirk at me from it's perch, before disappearing into light particles as I turned the corner, seemingly yet blissfully oblivious.

**Author's Note: hi guys! How'd you like this latest chapter? I will try to make them longer as I go on but I don't want to reveal too much at once so bear with me. My challenge from last chapter still stands but with a few changes, first you have until I reveal who it is myself at some point, and the more people that guess correctly the more seriously I will be when writing this story (I haven't been completely taking writing this seriously because It hasn't been doing too well so I have been lazy about writing on it), so basically if you guess correctly I will update faster! Anyway, good luck and I would love some comments, no matter what you have to say!**


	4. A Place of Chaos

Frozen flame– Chapter Four: A Place of Chaos

Summary: Tsukikade has to deal with a security breach into soul society, and confusions with her freinds, and this is only the beggining.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or, has violence, possible pairing not sure

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Bleach, They are owned by, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Tsukikade, she is completely mine so do not steal her or else you will feel my wrath once I find out that you did (and trust me I will).

**Author's Note: Hi people, this is a chapter that many of you looked forward to(no it isn't the revelation of who I was talking about in chapter 2). I hope that now that I have reached this point, more people might take a liking to my story, thus bringing in more reviews… because the pitiful total of only two reviews, and 145(and counting) views isn't doing much for moral on this end, when the story that I hadn't originally put little stock in has only a couple more chapters than this and it has 27 reviews, and 5,137(and counting) views, hopefully, this difference will change as time passes and I post more chapters since I have a lot of fun planning this story. K! now on with the show… I mean story! XD**

**Oh, and to _anon_ who sent me a review: good guesses, but that wasn't what the challenge was on, if you want to try guessing for the challenge… go re-read chapter two all info I have given so far is in there(not counting this chapter). But as for what you did guess, no I am not the silver fox, but good try. And for the second thing… well let me just congratulate you on a good guess, though I would REALLY like to know your reasoning behind those guesses and how you came to those conclusions… so if you would send me another note with that, I would be very grateful, since it will help me improve my sneaky writing skills XD*foxy grin*.**

Chapter Four: A Place of Chaos

***RED ALERT, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SOUL SOCIETY* **

***I repeat: RED ALERT, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SOUL SOCIETY***

"Oh bother" I sighed in annoyance as yet another useless-in my opinion- red alert blasted in my eardrums and all around the Seireitei, – _I really got to learn how they manage that so I can find a counter to it, it is pointless unless all you want is hurried chaos… which might not be that bad of an idea … in a controlled environment which ALL of Seireitei certainly is not._ – I thought, thoroughly annoyed by the current situation as I skillfully dodged frantic seat-less officers running back and forth in the now not-so-empty-corridors with no effort as I delivered paperwork in my daily routine, this sort of thing becomes instinctual after twenty years of being a real Shinigami and I am not even bothered by the blasting alerts that have been going off every two minutes, "besides, if they actually needed me they can send for me, or blast an alert calling for me, otherwise I'm not going to bother. I am not going to frantically run around in a panicked frenzy, for that gets nobody anywhere…. except into trouble" I said the last part as I saw Kenpachi running off in a mad dash, probably hoping that the so-called 'intruder' could give him the thorough beating that he has sooo been lacking for the last few decades, though he'd never phrase it that way.

As I continue on my ever crowded path I start to ponder over events that had happened to me, I had gotten a lot of progress and have even had a few more spars since that first one with my Captain, but recently I had a little spat with my usual sparing partner and that made me curious…–_I wonder where Rukia has been hiding? This is the kind of thing she usually runs over here and drags me off somewhere for something, oh well… if she wants to continue avoiding me after that last spat she can go ahead, though, maybe I shouldn't have dismissed Renji when he was trying to tell me something so harshly… maybe there's a reason behind all of this? Nah, it is just coincidence there is no way that this turmoil is connected to Rukia of all people, I mean I know she can be clumsy and get herself into messes but this would be kind of big for her…_– I mused to myself in my head, not even trying to pay attention to the world around me as I mechanically got myself down the winding halls to the door that was my current destination.

I find my self reminiscing, about Toshiro… and my old friend, oh how I miss him and his.. antics but I DO know the reason that he left for the human world and never returned… but I am not going to think about that, I do wonder sometimes though, what he would think of me now that I am the third seat of his old squad, I am not sure but I think he'd be… well happy for me, and his reaction probably would be in his eccentric way. I sigh, there I go again getting lost in my memories, but I find myself reminiscing more and more these days, maybe it is because I am gaining more to reminisce about? I don't know.

I came back to my conscious self as I slid open Hitsugaya's office door without knocking, as is my habit and walked inside, to find Toshiro yet again ranting at Rangiku for her slacking off in the paperwork department as she lazily ignored him while lying on the couch, trying to get rid of her most recent hangover that she gave herself. I sighed, "Ohayo, Captain, here is today's paperwork finished for you." I said, already in the process of organizing what I brought onto his desk. I looked up, but Toshiro had given up on scolding his Lieutenant, and was now walking back to his desk.

"Good work Enkaisukai-san, you are dismissed, I may need you later so come back this evening." He said, his irritation still evident in his voice, I merely nodded and left. Off to find Ikkaku, he's always up for a spar.

'_**~, Time skip'~,**_

It has been a few days since the initial panic, and so far nothing has happened other than rumors that gate guard Jibando, has been defeated. Though I am not sure if this is true or not, you can never tell when you're dealing with rumors. I find myself looking up, to see if the top of the wall I was walking beside is clear or not so I could Shunpo up there and then use Seireisenko to move faster, when suddenly there was a loud ***BOOM*, **and I could see a glowing object had hit the protective barrier that surrounds the Seireitei and was stuck there for some reason. –_now THAT'S something you definitely don't see everyday_– I thought in awe, as I saw the sphere break through the supposedly impenetrable barrier, but whoever or whatever was inside it must have gotten detached somehow because it suddenly disappeared into four beams of light that shot off in different directions like meteors. –_and knowing Captain Kenpachi he's going to try and locate which one of those contains the strongest foe since considering the rumors those are probably intruders and he's going to try to locate it with that directionally incompetent lieutenant of his_– I thought with a slight sweat drop at the thought of the hyperactive Fuku-taicho of squad 11. I decided that skipping the roofs would be safer for me and just ran on the ground. As I habitually guided myself through the ruins of Seireitei, I ignored the panic and sounds of fighting that I occasionally heard, knowing that since patrols were most likely set out, they were more likely to fight each other due to squad rivalries than to actually discover and fight an opponent that was smart enough to find a way through the barrier. So I tuned out the random sounds I heard and continued running towards my squad barrack, not knowing that I was also running towards something that would make my life endlessly more complicated. In ways I would have never realized.


	5. A Place to Reach

Frozen flame– Chapter Five: A Place To Reach

Summary: Tsuki faces ghosts of her past and dilemas of her current life, when conflict between them erupt, which side will she choose? and does she even need to? and what is the result?

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or, has violence, possible pairing not sure

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Bleach, They are owned by, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Tsukikade, she is completely mine so do not steal her or else you will feel my wrath once I find out that you did (and trust me I will).

**Author's Note: hi folks! Here's the chapter where I reveal that secret identity so that means my little challenge is done. Thank you to those who participated, but I hope you continue to find reasons to review my story as I really enjoy receiving them k? well ,enjoy!**

Chapter Five: A Place to Reach

I continued to run, feeling a need to move at a fast pace, well that was until I came to a spot where a section of wall was destroyed, – _well if that was Kenpachi then I would still be able to feel his lingering Raitsu, not one I don't recognize, maybe I should locate it and see if it was a Shinigami or an intruder…_– I thought, and nodded to myself, feeling_ Fukyuukarento_ agreeing that she was prepared for anything as well.

As I traced the signature of the Raitsu that lingered in the air and I came to a sudden halt on the wall I was standing on to observe the panting orange haired Shinigami in front of me. –_he doesn't look like a shinigami I recognize... but maybe he's new_– I thought, still weary, I decided to jump down and confront the young man.

"Hey there, are ya lost or something? Which squad are you in eh?" I called, announcing my presence as I landed swiftly behind the orange haired kid. He turned, a little shocked by my presence but quickly regained his bearings, "yeah, I got lost I was on my way to my new squad…" he trailed off scratching the back of his head in a surprisingly familiar nervous habit, I pretended to be fooled, but I could tell he wasn't a real shinigami, something just seemed off about him but I still continued to go along with it, "oh really? The same happened to me on my first day… they should really start handing out maps to the academy graduates…what's your squad cadet?" I said the last bit a little like a bark to show him I was a seated officer giving him an order.

"Eleven, Ma-am." He said after a second, I smirked, knowing for sure that he wasn't really a Shinigami because of that split second of hesitation and other clues I picked up but I continued to play along, I was getting a vibe from him that made me curious for some reason.

"Aah, one of Kenpachi's huh? That man can be quite the brutal captain eh?" I said off handedly, he nodded mutely a little worry lighted in his eyes. "So, what's your name? I can't keep calling you 'cadet' now can I?" he looked a little nervous, still but less than when I first appeared out of nowhere and he didn't seem to mind following me at my slow, walking pace…much.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" he said after a minute, I froze upon hearing his last name.

"Is that so? No wonder you look familiar…" I said trying to hide the turmoil I currently was going through. He tensed, when I said the word familiar. "You must be Isshin's kid... do you have any siblings?" he also froze in slight shock, the look on his face said as much that he hadn't expected someone to know his father, that's for sure.

"You know my dad?" he asked wearily, still on guard.

I snorted, "Yeah, I know him alright, before he ran off to the human world to stay with your mom because he fell for her, he was a close friend of mine and in fact he was the one who recommended I become a shinigami and everything. Though, back then he wasn't a Kurosaki… that actually was your mom's name, back when I knew him he was Isshin Chiyuri, Captain of squad ten, which ironically is my squad at the moment" I said, explanatorily gaining a little smirk on my face towards the end as he was stuck in silence as he tried to contemplate all that I just told him. "Why are you here anyway Ichigo? Aren't Isshin and his family still in the human world?" he looked at me wearily and seemed to be slowly trying to space himself from me, I continued, " Since I am probably going to help you out at least a little bit, since it's the best way for me to fulfill my debt, I would like to know why your invading the Seireitei of all places…" he jumped back and grabbed the handle of his sword when I revealed that I knew he wasn't a shinigami but he became tense, but I was glad to see that he looked like he was going to answer.

"I thought you might have heard by now…I am here to rescue Rukia! Your prisoner that is going to be executed in a few days!" now it was my turn to freeze in shock.

"I never knew…** that** must be why I haven't seen her around at all lately; I thought she was ignoring me…" I mumbled still in shock. "Well, if she is being help prisoner somewhere I wouldn't have heard about, then she must be in the repentance cell. Maybe this is why Renji has been trying to talk to me for the past week… well anyway, I'll help you get there… do you know Shunpo?" I asked, he seemed to have taken in my shock and my statements and seems more willing to trust me based on my reactions, and the fact that my words show that I am friends with Rukia and obviously care for her. –_That's good that he trusts me, and apparently he befriended Rukia as well, maybe I can get him to help me surprise his dad after this mess is over…_– I thought…

"No, what's Shunpo?" oh bother, well this is not going to be easy.

"Shunpo, or Flash step, is a Shinigami fast movement technique, it is the reason why most higher level shinigami shouldn't be messed with, because not only are they powerful… they are fast, the only exception would be Kenpachi, his speed is all natural, luckily for you his lieutenant sucks at directions so despite his running around looking for you- because I presume you're the most powerful of you group- he hasn't encountered you yet and you probably want to avoid confronting him yourself..."I trailed off, having sped up our pace to a mild run while I was talking, "I don't think we have time to teach you flash step, so if we need to move fast, I will have to grab you to do it, because I do know how to use high speed techniques though I never traveled with one while carrying another person but there is a first time for everything, but we should keep silent for now, we don't want to attract attention to us, especially because we don't want to know what happens if they figure out you have a third seat that could be a lieutenant accompanying you…" I trailed off, stopping the conversation in trade for speeding up, Ichigo followed suit.

I swiftly guided us through the winding maze-like pathways and closer to our destination –_come on Rukia, I don't know what you did but hang on… as long as we reach your cell in time, we will get you out of there… promise_– I thought, I could feel _Fukyuukarento's _excitement rising at this new development _~if you encounter a Captain can we fight it? Please?~_ she asked, I could feel her giving me pleading looks so I thought back, –_sure, it has been a while since we fought on a higher level_– _~YAY!~ _shouted _Fukyuukarento__._ I winced slightly, and then shook my head, not knowing I was heading towards a much bigger problem than I ever anticipated.


	6. A place to Hide

Frozen flame– Chapter Six: A Place to Hide

Summary: Tsukikade Faces off against her long time freind, and ganju, with Hanataro in tow, meets up with Ichigo during the conflict, how does Ichigo react to everything?

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, or innuendos or, has violence, possible pairing not sure

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Bleach, They are owned by, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Tsukikade, she is completely mine so do not steal her or else you will feel my wrath once I find out that you did (and trust me I will).

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait… I started school this last week, good news is I also posted a new story today which is an off shoot of the most recent chapter of AOTT. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter it has a much more detailed fight scene than the last one I did. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter Six: A Place to Hide

We ran and as we closed in on the staircase that led to the main buildings of Seireitei, a familiar Red-headed Shinigami stood in our way. I stopped in my tracks, followed closely by Ichigo. "Hello Renji, what are you doing here?" I asked passively, as if I wasn't in a situation that could potentially get me into a lot of trouble.

"I am here to make sure that the Ryoka don't get any farther." He said, eyes lingering on Ichigo a little bit as he mentioned Ryoka… –_oh crap... Well maybe I can get out without a fight with him since he was also a friend of Rukia's…_– I thought, then after a little contemplation, I tried to implement my improvised plan.

"Well, it seams that the rumors of Intruders in Seireitei are true? Well I will keep a look out, thanks for the warning, but I have to get going, I was just finishing the quick tour I was giving this academy graduate who I found a little lost a ways back.." I trailed off a little towards the end, I had been moving towards the staircase in a casual, unhurried walk with Ichigo following my lead-though a bit annoyed- just as carefully. As I closed in on Renji I knew that he somehow recognized my new tag along by the looks he gave him as he drew closer and by the fact that he shifted to remain in out way. I sighed. "What is it now Renji? I am in a little bit of a hurry… Captain Hitsugaya has assigned me some work that I need to get to." I said, meeting him eye to eye as he tried to stare me down.

"Fine, you can go, but the imposter-Shinigami that is following you stays, he is one of the Ryoka." Renji said, eyes never Leaving Ichigo's form. I stepped in his eye-line, making him look into my eyes as I gave him a hardened look.

"This 'Ryoka' is coming with me, and if you will continue to block my way with your sword drawn… not only will I take it as you challenging me personally but I will also treat you as you betrayed _Rukia, _who I _thought_ was your friend but you are letting her get executed AND you never informed me of it, and I STILL don't know why she is in this situation but frankly I don't care, because the reason I am helping this kid is not just because I care for Rukia it is to pay off a life debt, which is something I cannot ignore. So stand aside or I will show you that I am not to be messed with…" I trailed off, pulling out one of my Ten Shuriken that is my Sealed Zanpakuto to emphasize my threat. I could see Renji sweat slightly in slight fear, I knew he has seen me spar, and I also know that no one… in Soul Society that is, knows my full strength and potential… yet. Ichigo mad a motion to argue, probably because he wants to fight, but I held my arm to the side and made a motion with my hand that made him nod in resignation and step back slightly.

Renji pondered my words, and seemed to be in great personal turmoil, and shook his head and steadied his sword and focused his gaze on me this time, with a serious look on his face. "I don't like what is happening with Rukia, but I do have orders to apprehend Ryoka, and I know I wouldn't be able to save her even if I tried so I do have to stand in your way… sorry" he said, I could see the look in his eyes that said that he didn't think there was a choice in the matter and that he regrets not being able to save her. So I nodded in acceptance and got into position.

"I will show you that you do have a choice…" I said quietly, but I am sure that he heard it anyway, and then he charged and attempted to strike my in an over hand blow. I blocked and threw his sword to the side and did a strike of my own, which he easily dodged, but didn't expect the thrown one that I had done a second after, seeing as he didn't seem e draw it. It cut his sleeve and arm a little since he dogged to the side a little and I wordlessly called it back to where I store the Shuriken.

Renji seemed to sense that things should be brought up a scale and changed positions and yelled his release phrase, "Howl, Zabimaru!"(1) And Zabimaru was released into Shikai, but that didn't faze me in the least, I easily dogged his blows and used my experience with Zabimaru to my advantage and landed a few hand – to – hand blows and another cut, this one deeper.

I felt that it was time and leapt back and said softly, "Hae, Fukyuukarento" (2) and she replied with my request and transformed into the form I have used often. I saw Renji get nervous as he saw my Shuriken that I was using disappear from my for-fingers and slowly something else appeared.

I stood with slight blowing wind around making my long braid and my bangs sway from the sudden release of Raitsu, while holding a blade in each hand. And these were no ordinary identical blades. I now held two swords of a unique shape; the hilt was a small circular disc with sloping edges that made it flare towards my hand. The handle was wrapped in violet cloth, and the back of the hilt was normal shape. The blade itself was the most unique thing about them, it was a double edged blade, and the edges sloped outwards from the hilt and then leveled off abruptly and ended in a usual European tip. If you looked closely the edges have a ever so small serration to them, making them all the more deadly, there were grooves along the flats of the blades that made a beautiful swirling design down each side of the blades, but had a hidden purpose.

I swung the swords from the crossed hold in front of me that I had down to my sides immediately dispelling the lingering wind and stray Raitsu and dispelling Renji's apprehension at the same time. And so Renji charged my position once again and did an extended swipe with Zabimaru and I blocked it easily with one blade. Sparks flew off as the blades ran along each other as he drew his blade back to him, and in the mean time I swiped my free blade at him, sending off ice as my blade cut through the air he had been, and the ice, in the form of small needle like shards flew at him at high speeds. I channeled Raitsu into Fukyuukarento and ice filled the grooves and built up on the rest of the blade as I prepared to launch an assault, I stepped into a stance with my legs crossed widely and my arms out to my sides, on blade facing front, and backwards, and I whispered, "Tuoketsutsuki" and then spun, my image becoming a blur in the sudden tornado of ice shards that were the result of my attack.

A flat circle of ice flew off at the level my blades were at in all directions, and ended not very soon after. The tornado kept up and I sliced my swords a few times causing the thin piece of the tornado where I swiped, from ground to top at that split second to fly off it it's own spiraling attack in the same direction I swiped. I continued doing so randomly and in different typed of slashes rapidly over the next five minutes until my tornado disappeared completely. I swung both swords in a small motion to rid them of lingering ice particles and examined the damage. I noticed that Ichigo now stood a decent ways away on a partially damaged building and that besides the new grooves in the ground that I did do some damage to the surroundings. Renji stood panting, ice shards stuck to him in a few places and some of them grew a little along his skin. He had more open wounds from before and was now only holding his zanpakuto with his right hand. I knew he would be stubborn to a fault and wouldn't end the fight before he was unconscious or dead (he had been in the 11th division after all) and so while he was catching his breath for a second I disappeared in a two second two second blur using my Seireisenkou, and appeared behind him and stoke him hard on the back with the blunt end of my blade, effectively knocking him out cold. I looked down on his now still form with slight pity as his Zanpakuto reverted back to its sealed state.

I let Fukyuukarento revert back to its sealed form in a multitude of spirit particles, and put the resulted Shuriken back in its proper hiding space. I turned to look to find Ichigo, now on the ground arguing with another guy, this one not in Shinigami uniform, who seemed to have the Shiba clan swirl on his pants, or at least something similar, he also had a small kid who liked like a 4th squad member over his shoulder like I was holding Renji only this kid seemed to be conscious.

I walked over to their position and they quieted abruptly when they noticed my approach. The carried person turned to look at me with the sudden change of attention and said slightly loudly in a panicked voice, "Th-third seat Tsu-Tsukikade!" and his eyes shifted to the form on my shoulder and he startledly said, "Fuku-Taicho Abarai!?" in a quieter voice than before, I sighed, and looked at the startled face of the kid, and noticed, abruptly, that I recognized him.

Don't worry Hanataro, his injuries aren't as bad as they look, and I had knocked him unconscious. And if for some reason you are accompanying that idiot who I assume is helping Ichigo here, because I can imagine how he might've ended up carrying you around then don't worry I am also on their side. Do you know of a place close by that would be an ok place to hide while Renji here heals?" I said to Hanataro and looked at him expectantly as the unidentified man set his small form down. Hanataro nodded his head to my question and started off in a direction and we followed him quietly until I asked, "So Ichigo, does the idiot here have a name?" I asked, in reference to the still unidentified guy accompanying us. I heard him make some noises of protest until Ichigo cut him off.

"Yeah, his name is Ganju Shiba. He helped us get in to here and has decided to help us out in the rescue while he was in here with us. So there is no need to worry about him." He said, looking up in the sky as he explained it, a habit that according to what I could remember, a more somber Isshin had as well. I smiled slightly and his eyes slid over to my form and he asked compulsively, "what?" and I shook my head slightly, keeping an amused smirk.

"It's nothing; I was just thinking that the sphere of doom that broke through the barrier earlier must have been his doing is all." I said, directing the reason for my amusement to something else. It was about at this time that Hanataro leaned down and lifted one of the tiles to an opening to the sewer, the tile had been undistinguishable from the rest so I was surprised that he had had not trouble finding it. I shrugged and followed the others down the new opening in the ground at Hanataro's motion and made sure to put the tile back in place as I went down. Having had passed the unconscious form of my friend to Ichigo before I entered myself.


End file.
